


Inception Deadpool/Avengers Style

by HiddenAce



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenAce/pseuds/HiddenAce
Summary: Because he can see other universes, what would happen if Wade Wilson, Deadpool, met with some of the Avengers? Like say, a consulting detective turned sorcerer, a blogger Captain turned General, or Holmes turned Iron Man? Awkwardness of course!





	

     "Dammit Stark!" 

     "What you going do about it Ross?"

     "Is there any tea around here?"

     Oddly enough, these were all apart of the same conversation. S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters had become of war zone of sorts in the past few months after the dissapearence of Steve Rogers and the other rogue Avengers. 

     Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man had more or less let go of the anger he felt towards Steve about not signing the Accords. As time past he became more aware of the harm those papers could do, rather than the good he used to think. But the hatred towards one Bucky Barnes was still there, burning his insides and managing to transfer resentment towards Steve. For putting a murderer, the man who murdered his parents, Steve's old friend Howard, before Tony and the rest of the team. 

     That he wasn't sure he would ever let go. 

     But he still kept it a secret that Steve had left a means of communication between them. For emergencies. He hadn't told Ross, the man would take it or try to get Tony to lure Steve and the others out of hiding. All in the name of 'justice'. Tony wouldn't do that, wouldn't tell anyone about the phone. Until fucking Ross had the base searched and the phone found. 

     Fast forward to the present, headquarters, where he was set to meet with one Steven Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. He had wanted to meet the guy Thor told him about, a man who was both fiercely intelligent, powerful in magic, a once talented Doctor, and still a pain in the ass when he wanted to be. Tony liked him already. 

     They hadn't been two sentences into a conversation when Ross had stormed in, waving the small burner phone in his hand, along with the letter Steve had left. 

     "Dammit Stark!" Ross slammed the phone onto the table. His face red with frustration. " You were to tell me anything you had on Rogers and you kept this, a direct line be with the fugitive, a secret?!"

     "What you going to do about it Ross?" Tony snapped at the short man. And that's saying something for as much as Tony hated to admit it, he was fairly short as well. "I haven't used it, for all I know it's a dud. And even if It's not, you obtained it with an illegal search of the base I own. It wouldn't hold up against the higher ups." 

     "Is there any tea around here?" Strange cut in. " I find a nice cup of tea is good for arguments." Or just at watching them. 

     "Tea?! This isn't the time for tea. You shouldn't even be here! This is a secure facility." Ross growled, not liking an unknown enhanced walking freely. 

     "Oh just let the guy have it. You're just pissy because all of your efforts have failed to bring in Rogers and now you want me to do your job for you." Tony sat back in his chair, hitting some buttons on his phone. "Can't even do your job right. At least you got thriving down pat." 

     Just as Ross opened his mouth to chew Tony out, the door opened. In walked a tall man wearing a tight fitting red and black suit. Two katana strapped to his back and a mask covering his face. All at once the three men groaned in unison at the new arrival. 

     "Hiya bitches!" Deadpool greeted as he strolled in. 

     "What the fuck are YOU doing here Wilson?!" Ross spat at the mercenary. 

     "Couldn't resist this meet up. So much of the fandoms are screaming out in joy right now!"

     "Fan-what?" Strange looked like Wade was speaking a language he didn't know, and thatcsaidca lot considering how many he knew. 

     Wade through his arms up. "The fandoms! It's too good to miss." He looked at Ross closely. "You look better in jumpers."

     Ross sputtered. "E-excuse me?"

     Then Wade turned to Strange. "Still a know it all no matter where, huh Khan. Or was it something starting with an S? Maybe a reptile? Have you ever had a lot of gold?" 

     "I came here against my better judgement and asked for a simple cup of tea and what do I get? A crazy man talking non sense." Strange grumbled. 

     That had Ross yelling. "This is not the time for stupid tea!"

     "You love tea, or somewhere you do Captain."

     "I'm a General!"

     " I thought you were a theif or was it a blogger? These time lines are so confusing." 

     "Wade, as much as I like Ross being confused and out witted, you are a nuisance. Get lost." Tony ran a hand over his face. 

     "Fine! I hope you don't make it after the waterfalls!" Wade said dramatically and left the room. 

     "That was annoying." Both Tony and Strange said at tyrosine time.

     Ross rolled his eyes. 

     "No shit Sherlock."

     Outside, Wade Wilson was laughing his ass off.

     


End file.
